


Briefs Family Under Attack!

by Four_Five_Still_Alive



Series: DBZ [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Four_Five_Still_Alive/pseuds/Four_Five_Still_Alive
Summary: The Breifs are easily the most well known family on the planet for their legacy of the Capsule Corporation. But naturally, fame comes with Enemies. A terrorist activist group has targeted them and is coming for them one by one. The one thing they didn't count on was the patriarch being a homicidal alien prince...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not particularly happy with this story. I like how I wrote the characters but the plot line of the "green ops" would be much more interesting if I had given more thought to what motivates them.  
> Also I made the little mistake of writing Pan as older than Bra (which wasn't originally the case) but then super happened and kinda fixed that for me! So...yea.
> 
> PS this was written before super came out so it doesn't have any references to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I before E except after C...
> 
> (This is a dumb joke at my own expense. I spelled "Briefs" as "Breifs")

Vegeta touched down in the yard of capsule corp and immediately noticed something was amiss. The feeling of something being off was subconscious. He took a moment to calm his mind and sense his cohabitant’s ki. Trunks was downstairs in the kitchen with his grandmother. Dr Briefs was upstairs with an unknown person and Bulma. Bulma…her ki had faded. Something was wrong.

Vegeta was at the second story window in a split second. Dr Briefs was sitting at Bulma’s bedside, she was hooked up to an oxygen machine and appeared to be unconscious. A man who must have been a medical doctor was speaking to Dr Briefs. Vegeta hastily opened the window accidentally breaking the latch in his hurry. He landed on the ground and barked that some one explain. The medical doctor, unaccustomed to seeing a man fly in the window, fell backwards onto the floor and gapped. Dr Briefs however, quite accustomed to Vegeta flying in thought the second story window and breaking things,held out his hands in a nonthreatening gesture in an attempt to calm Vegeta down.

 

“Don’t worry Vegeta, she’s fine. We removed the bullet and once she recovers there should be no permanent damage. Except perhaps a bit of a scar, but the bullet went straight through. Nothing some physical therapy won’t fix.”

  
  
“A bullet?!?!” Vegeta demanded angrily. “How was she shot with a bullet!”

  
  
“N-not every one is impervious to them you know…” said Bulma weakly from beneath the oxygen mask.

 

“you should rest sweet heart. Are you sure you don’t want a pain killer?” Dr Briefs asked.

  
  
“I don’t want to be wacked out on d-drugs. I h-have another press conference tomorrow…”

 

“Rest now honey. Don’t talk.”

 

“Then tell the m-monkey to stop yelling.” She said through her teeth wincing in pain.

 

Vegeta stood there unsure what to do.

 

“Come along Vegeta, lets let her rest. We’ll explain to you what happened. Come Doctor Sen.”

 

“D-did she say impervious to bullets?! Did he just fly in through the window?!?” the doctor stammered still on the ground.

 

Dr Briefs ushered a catatonic doctor and a confused and angry Vegeta downstairs to the living room where Trunks was sitting on the couch with his knees drawn up to his chest. Once he spotted his father he darted to his side hysterical.

 

“Dad! Dad! Mom was hurt! We were walking through the mall after her press conference and a bullet came out of no where and hit her! There was so much blood! I thought she was dead! I tried to check on her! I-I didn’t look and see where the bullet had come from or who shot it! Im sorry dad! Is mom gonna be ok?” The young boy began to cry tugging on the edge of his fathers shirt for comfort.

 

“Stop crying!” Vegeta shouted startling Trunks and Dr Sen. “You acting like a child isn’t going to do anything! It just makes you look weak!”

  
  
“Now, wait just one moment. The boy is merely worried about his mother, you don’t-“

  
  
“Doctor.” Dr Briefs interjected. “Let him finish.”

  
  
“Your mother is alive. I am told she will make a full recovery. I doubt you would have been able to sense the shooter in the crowd any way. Your senses aren’t that sharp yet, so worrying isn’t going to solve anything. After I hear the full story we will find the man who did this and kill him together.” Vegeta said putting a hand on Trunks’ shoulder.

 

Trunks stopped crying and looked up at his father with wide eyes.

 

“Y-yes dad.” He said swallowing a sob.

 

“Trunks, son, why don’t you go upstairs and see your mother? She is resting so don’t wake her up, but she was yelling at your dad not moments ago. So she is fine.”Said Dr Briefs.

 

Hearing that his mother had the strength to yell at his dad made Trunks feel much better. He grinned and ran up the stairs.

 

“I suppose that was a very touching father son moment…” said the Doctor, still confused. “Except the whole part where he said he was going to hunt down the shooter and kill him with his son…”

  
“What?” Vegeta demanded. “I am.”

 

“It’s the closest thing to affection we have in this house.” Dr Briefs said smiling at Dr Sen.


	2. Chapter 2

 

“Tell me how this happened.” Vegeta barked.

 

“No need to be impatient Vegeta. Its not as though the shooter will be able to escape you. We believe she was shot by a member of an organization called green ops that has been opposed to Capsule corp since the beginning. Some people argue that in making technology and making it readily available and affordable to the general public we are taking away from nature. They believe that what we do is evil and that we must be stopped. We have received many threatening letters from them. They have always made it clear that they are willing to use deadly force. I myself was poised once by a letter laced with dangerous chemicals. This is the first time they have gone after Bulma though.”

 

“And it will be the last.” Vegeta said.

 

Trunks descended the stairs looking more at ease, at that same time Mrs. Briefs came out of the kitchen wearing an apron.

 

“Lunch is ready!”

 

The boys all sat down and the table, Vegeta still demanding information about the incident.

 

“She was shot by a sniper.” Dr Briefs said. “With the combination of concern for his mother and the crowd that soon gathered there is little Trunks could have done to learn the shooters identity. In fact, the crowd is probably the thing that prevented the sniper from taking a second shot to end her.”

  
  
Vegetas drinking glass exploded in his hand as his grip crushed it in anger.

  
  
“I picked her up and flew her home as soon as I could.” Said Trunks sadly, taking a bite of his sandwich. “I didn’t want to wait for the ambulance and I knew grandpa would have a doctor waiting at home.”

  
  
“You did the right thing Trunks.” Said Dr Briefs. “Trunks…?”

 

Vegeta looked up from his rage. Trunks was holding his throat, his cheeks turning blue. His eyes rolled backwards into his head and he fell back in his chair, his plate falling to the ground and breaking. Vegeta stood up suddenly knocking his chair over.

 

“Trunks! What’s wrong!?” He barked.

 

“The food!” said Dr Sen. “Hes the only one who ate it!” the doctor tried to pry Trunks’ mouth open to remove the food but the boy was convulsing and the young Saiyan's mouth could not be forced open by mere human strength.

 

Vegeta pulled his sons teeth apart and reached into his mouth removing the partially chewed sandwich. “He isn’t breathing!” He shouted. “Help him! NOW!”

 

The doctor opened his case and removed a shot. He took off the cap and forced the needle into trunks’ thigh. Trunks twitched for a moment and then stopped moving.

 

“I cant sense his ki…” Vegeta said quietly.

 

“W-what?” Asked Dr Sen.

 

“I CANT SENSE HIS KI!!!” He shot up taking the Doctor by the collar and pinning him to the wall nearly a foot off the ground. Vegeta’s hair glowed yellow. His eyes flashed blue-green and his body became surrounded in a bright aura. “YOU KILLED MY SON!!! YOU LET HIM DIE!!! I AM GOING TO RIP OUT YOUR ENTRAILS AND FEED THEM TO YOU!!!!” he bellowed in a rage.

 

“No! I’m sorry! I did every thing I could!” The Doctor pleaded, but it was too late. Vegeta had seen Trunks killed once before in his future form and his rage had broken. Vegeta drew back his arm to deal what undoubtedly would have been a death blow, but at that moment Trunks gave a heaving cough rolling over on the ground.

 

Vegeta turned around, no longer interested in the doctor.

 

“Trunks! Son!” Vegeta said dropping the doctor on the ground “Trunks!”

 

Trunks was unconscious and breathing sporadically, but breathing none the less. And Vegeta could sense a weak ki.

 

“Get him some oxygen!” Said the Doctor recovering himself and doing his best to keep the boy alive, for the sake of his own life.

 

Dr Briefs picked Trunks up and carried him upstairs. Vegeta sat on the ground, rage swirling through his brain. His eyes were wide with fury, his aura pulsed with steady anticipation. He stood up and in his wrath screamed as loud as he could, letting his energy escape from every pore, rattling the walls causing the ceiling to shake sending dust flying about the house and making the earth quake. He breathed hard and then walked up the stairs to check on Trunks.

 

He reached the top of the stairs and looked to the right into Trunks' open door where the boy lay in bed with an oxygen mask over his face. The doctor inserted an IV into his arm to keep him hydrated. Vegeta was comforted only by the sight of perspiration gathering on the inside of the mask as Trunks breathed.

 

“Vegeta? W-whats going on? Whats wrong?” Asked Bulma from behind him leaning heavily on the door frame with her good shoulder clutching the other with her hand. “T-Trunks? TRUNKS!” She shouted seeing him laying in bed across the hall.

 

She made an attempt to run to his side but her strength failed and her knees gave out. She fell into Vegeta’s arms moaning in pain as her wounded shoulder shifted.

 

“Vegeta!” She gasped. “What happened?! What happened to him?” She clutched his shoulder looking desperately into his eyes.

 

“He was poisoned.” Vegeta said gravely looking back at her. “Probably by the same people that shot you.”

 

“N-NO! Trunks! How could they?! Hes just a boy!” She made an attempt to stand but once again cried out and fell into Vegetas arms. “T-Trunks!” She whispered through tears and her teeth clenched in pain.

 

“Bulma, stop.” He held her as they both knelt on the ground.

 

“I-is he going to be ok?”

 

Vegeta looked up at Dr Sen with uncertainty. The Doctor smiled, serene, and nodded.

 

“Yes.” Vegeta said keeping his eyes respectfully on him while gently holding Bulma. “He's going to be alright. But you have to rest.”

 

“How can I?” She said trying to swallow her tears. “They already tried to kill me, and now they try and kill our son? How am I supposed to rest while our family is under attack? How am I supposed to rest while those people are still out there?”  
  
“You’re right.” Vegeta said taking her into his arms and standing up. “I don’t expect you to be able to rest while they are still out there. And that is why I am going to stop them.” He carried her back into her room and set her gently on the bed. “I am going to find every last one of them.” He said looking her in the eyes.

 

She looked strongly at him holding the back of his neck. “Vegeta, I want you to kill them. All of them.”

 

He smirked. “Consider them dead.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I'll fix the spelling errors someday.  
> If you're good.

There was a disturbance of air and Goku appeared in the room at the foot of the bed with two fingers to his forehead.

 

“Vegeta!” he said “Are you alright? I heard on the news that Bulma was shot! And then I felt the earth shake and I felt your energy Vegeta…”

 

“I’m fine. Thanks.” Said Bulma from bed. “I swear you two can be so gay sometimes…” She said angrily.

 

Goku laughed awkwardly with his hand behind his head. “Sorry. Glad to see you’re ok Bulma.”

 

“Stay out of this Kakarot.” Vegeta growled.

 

“No way! I want to help!” He objected.

 

“This is MY family! I am not going to look for these people and smother them with kindness like you would! I am going to murder them! And there is nothing you can do to stop me! So go away!” Vegeta yelled.

 

“Vegeta, I am not going to kill any one…” Goku said.

 

“I think Vegeta is right Goku. I think you need to leave.” Said Bulma.

 

“Bulma, wait....!”

 

“No. Goku. They tried to kill Trunks. He was poisoned not long ago. I understand that you don’t want to kill any one, but this time we are going to do things Vegeta’s way.”  
  
“I know!” Goku said loudly. “I know we are going to do things Vegeta’s way. I am not going to kill any one, but I will help you find them. And when we do…I wont stop you.Gohan is already looking up every thing he can learn about green ops and I stopped off at Korins to ask him to get some sensu beans ready for you.”

 

“Goku…” Bulma said, touched. “Thank you.”  
  
“Thanks isn’t even needed.” Goku said “You and your family have helped every one out so many times, its only right that we should be here when you need us. You are my oldest friend Bulma…im just sorry it took me so long to get here…”

 

Bulma and Goku exchanged smiles. Vegeta looked uneasy.

 

“Vegeta, are you ready to go?” Goku asked putting his fingers to his forehead.

 

Vegeta said nothing and only looked at Goku.

 

“Go with him Vegeta.” Bulma said, Vegeta opened his mouth to object. “I know, your pride. But this is different. There is no shame in taking his help. Remember how you helped Gohan in the fight against cell? This is no different.”

 

Vegeta glared at Goku a moment and then leaned over and kissed Bulma on the head feeling a little embarrassed that Goku was around to see it.“Take care of Trunks. Don’t let any one in. They got in here once and they can do it again.” He said.

 

“I’ll call Yamcha and Krillin to come and watch the building.” Bulma said.

 

“Goten is on his way on nimbus from master roshi’s house.” Said Goku.

 

“we’ll be fine Vegeta. Go. Kill them.” 

“Shut up woman. Im going. Kakarot, this is the last time I will let you use your infernal teleportation on me.”   
  
“gotcha.” Goku said with a smile. Vegeta placed his hand on Goku’s shoulder and they were gone.

 

Vegeta appeared with a flash and an upset stomach in Gohan’s study.

 

Vegeta doubled clutching his stomach.

 

“Still not used to that?” Goku said with a smile.

 

“No I’m not. I told you I’m not doing that again.” Vegeta coughed. 

 

“Dad! Hey, I called a friend from school and found information on green ops. Hes searching for them by satellite. We should have their location in a few minutes. Oh…hi Vegeta…hows Bulma?”  
  
Vegeta’s eyes dropped. He said nothing and turned away.

 

“Bulma is ok Gohan, Trunks was poisoned though…” Goku said.

 

“What? Trunks? Hes just a kid! Im sorry Vegeta. Don’t worry we’ll find them.”  
Vegeta said nothing but looked Gohan in the eyes and nodded.

 

“We’ll have the results in a moment Vegeta. Why don’t you and dad go wait in the kitchen. You must be hungry.Videl is eating lunch, She probably has just as big of an appetite as we do a this point.” Gohan said with a smile.

 

Goku practically teleported into the kitchen. Vegeta walked broodingly glancing at the pictures of Gohan and videl at their wedding, and on their honey moon. He couldn’t help but notice the picture of himself sitting at a table with Bulma and trunks at the reception.He turned his head away, his blood boiling at the sight of his happy family, now confined to bed rest.

 

“Kakarot! I cant just sit around here and eat lunch while those people are still out there! Bulma and Trunks are in danger!”He shouted clenching his fists as he rounded the corner into the kitchen.

 

“Goten just called from capsule corp, Vegeta.” Said Videl (Goku’s mouth was full) “He arrived not long ago and every thing is fine. Yamcha is already there and so are krillin and 18. No one will get even close to your family.” Videl stood with some akwardness, she was 6 months pregnant and starting to show greatly. She held out a plate to Vegeta. “Have some food. You can’t fight on an empty stomach.”

 

“Mmits murue Maeeda” Goku said through his partially masticated meal.

 

Vegeta took the plate from Videl and sat down reaching for the closest piece of meat.

“my appetite has gotten a lot bigger since this baby…Gohan thinks its hilarious.” Videl said watching Vegeta stuff his face with food.

 

“It’s the baby!” Goku said gleefully. “Your child is one quarter saiyan after all! Besides, this is nothing. You should have seen chichi when she was pregnant with Gohan! There were days when I thought she’d KILL me if I didn’t bring her all the food she’d wanted! I’m kinda glad I was dead while she was pregnant with Goten! Was Bulma like that too Vegeta?” Goku asked with a stupid gaping smile.

 

Vegeta looked up, his cheecks full of food, and nodded. He swallowed his mouthful with some difficulty and said “I wasn’t very interested at the time. I spent most of my time training while she was with child. But I could still hear her shouting from the gravity chamber…”

 

“Ha ha ha! That sure sounds like Bulma!” Goku laughed taking other bite.

 

“I’ve got it!” Gohan said sticking his head through the doorway.

 

Vegeta and Goku stood up abruptly and headed for the door.Gohan and Videl walked out with them, Gohan handed Vegeta a sheet of paper with rough coordinates on it.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with us Gohan?” Goku asked.

 

“Not on your life!” said Videl.

 

“Sorry dad, Videl is right. I have to think about the kid.”

 

“Don’t worry about it. You want to be there for your family unlike your dumb old dad.” Goku said with a smile. “Thanks for your help! Take care son! You too Videl! Keep feeding that baby!”  
  
They took off into the air, Goku waving enthusiastically as they went.

 

“Let us know once every thing is ok!” Videl shouted.


	4. Chapter 4

Vegeta sped across the horizon to the location indicated. It wasn’t far out of west city, but once he arrived he realized he would have never found it without Gohans help. The location, at first glance appeared to be deserted. There were rocks and trees and even a small meadow of grass. But Vegeta could sense light energy coming from below. An energy he would not have felt had he not been looking for it.  
  
“Vegeta, I know this is probably the last thing you want to hear. And I want you to know that no matter what I am with you on this, but try and exercise restraint. It is likely that not every person in green opps is as evil as the people who shot Bulma and poisoned Trunks.”  
  
“You’re right Kakarot. That _is_ the last think I want to hear. So why don’t you make yourself useful and shut up for once?” Vegeta said quietly.  
  
He held out his hand to the ground, a white ball of light appeared in his palm.

 

“Vegeta wait!” Goku shouted.  
  
“I thought I told you to shut up.” Vegeta said letting the energy loose with his last hateful word.

 

The ground shook and there was an explosion at their feet. Vegeta and Goku remained hovering in the air as the ground beneath their feet eroded into tiny pieces flying in every direction. Goku’s arms were up in front of his face protecting his eyes from debris. But Vegeta stood strong with his hand still outstretched to the ground. The base must have been buried quite deep, because despite Vegeta’s modest crater only a small bit of their operation had been exposed. A hole just big enough for the two of them to fly through single file. Vegeta dropped through the hole without a word. Goku followed.

 

Once inside they found themselves in a cave that had been dug out and braced with wood beams. Not their typical futuristic hideout.A man sat sprawled on the ground gaping as the two saiyans flew through the ceiling of their supposedly hidden cave.   
  
“Wha-how did you…?” The man began.

 

Vegeta turned to him and widened his eyes with a mad look. The rock behind the man exploded sending shards flying at him at high velocity. The man cried out as a piece struck his arm breaking the skin and becoming lodged in the muscle. Vegeta pointed a finger at the man, only Goku knew the power contained in that finger.

 

“Wait!” Goku shouted grasping Vegeta’s wrist with both hands and moving the offending finger to a safer position. “Vegeta this isn’t like you! We have to think! He can probably let us know what we’re in for in these caverns!”  
  
“There is no thought necessary Kakarot. They are merely humans and a pack of rogue humans stands no chance against a saiyan warrior. Let alone a saiyan elite.I have no use for you any more, and if you’re bleeding heart is going to stand in the way of my conquest then I suggest you leave. This does not end well for them. They will all die. You are merely prolonging it.”  
  
“I understand Vegeta. You want them to pay for what they did to your family. But if they can get trunks they can get you too. Maybe he can tell us what we’re getting in to?” Goku pleaded.

 

“Wh-who are you?” Stammered the man holding his bleeding arm. “How are you doing this?”

 

“I am Vegeta. Prince of all saiyans. And you and your entire organization are going to suffer for what you have done to me.” Vegeta said with malice shaking off Goku.

 

“What have we done?” Asked the man, his eyes full of terror.

 

“That woman you shot? Bulma? She is my woman. And the poison you snuck into my home and put in my food? The poison that my 12 year old son ate? There is no forgiveness. You must die.”  
  
The man looked up at Vegeta his eyes wide with disbelief. “I see…” He said “You must be the husband of Bulma Briefs… Who would have known that she was married to a supernatural warrior? For what its worth, I am sorry that your family was the casualty of our cause… I have a wife and child myself… I understand why I must die.” The man closed his eyes and waited.

 

“Where is your leader?” Vegeta asked.

 

“What?”

 

“Tell me where your leader is and I will not kill you.”

 

“Vegeta…” Goku beamed with admiration.

 

“He is down this hall to the right. Take the stairs down to the lowest level. He is prepared with weapons and poison.” Said the man. “Thank you. And I am sorry for what we have done to you.”

 

“Don’t thank me just yet.” Vegeta said “I said I’d wouldn’t _kill_ you.”

 

He grabbed the mans arms just below his shoulders and squeezed. The man let out a blood curdling scream as his humorous bones were turned to dust. Blood streamed from underneath Vegeta’s palms as pieces of bone made their way to the surface of the mans body with no where else to go.He let go of his arms and took a step back. The mans arms hung limply at his sides bearing very little resemblance to limbs.

 

“You will never be able to use your arms again.” He spoke to the mans face. “And if you do, it will be because of the technology developed by Capsule Corporation. Let that serve as a constant reminder to you, do not disrespect your princess.”

 

“Well…I guess that’s better than homicidal maniac Vegeta…” Goku said quietly as they walked down the passage way. “…Princess?”

 

“If you ever tell her I called her that I will do more than break your arms Kakarot.”

 

“Meh, it would go to her head anyway…” Goku brushed it off but continued to smile.


	5. Chapter 5

 

They rounded the corner and were faced with a hallway full of guards with weapons. Vegeta smirked to himself as he felt his energy building in his stomach. He held out his hand and a blinding flash lit the hall. When the smoke cleared all that was left was the smell of burnt flesh and smoldering piles of rubber where each mans shoes had melted to the ground. The only evidence left that there had even been men there at all.

 

“Aaaannnd homicidal maniac Vegeta returns.”

 

“No one asked you Kakarot.”

 

They continued down the hall to the room the now armless man had mentioned.Inside they faced a wall of metal with a screen in the middle. The moment they entered the room the screen flashed to life and a man appeared on it.

 

“For a group that hates technology you sure do use a lot of if.” Vegeta commented.

 

“We don’t hate technology.” Said the man “we just love nature more. Do you remember nature? That thing that you and your family are killing day by day by replacing trees with cars and capsules and factories?”

 

“You think the Breif’s family hate nature?” Goku asked innocently.

 

“I know they do!” The man objected.

 

Goku laughed “You do know they have an indoor garden in the middle of their house right? They’re home is literally centered around nature!”

 

“Fake nature! Artificial nature! We want to protect REAL nature from capsule corporations encroaching mechanical monsters!”  
  
With that several holes opened in the wall and the two saiyans were blanketed in a barrage of bullets. Smoke came from the gun barrels; dust was kicked up from the ground and the bits of rock flying off the wall. Soon the two disappeared behind the cloud.

 

The man on the screen waited eagerly for the dust to clear, and soon found himself…still facing two pure-blood saiyans, standing –slightly dustier- just as coolly as they had before the bullet storm.

 

“w-what? What happened?!?” the man shouted.

Goku and Vegeta exchanged an amused glance then held out both of their hands dropping every bullet that had come within a foot of their body.

 

“Who-who ARE you?”  
  
Vegeta opened his mouth.

 

“Hes Vegeta! Prince of all saiyans!” Goku said triumphantly.

 

“Kakarot what the hell?” Vegeta asked exasperated.

 

“What? It sounds like so much fun when you say it…” Goku laughed.

 

“No matter, whatever your tricks for stopping my bullets you wont escape my poison!” shouted the man pressing a button. The screen went blank and the room began filling itself with a white billowy gas from the floor panel.

 

The two saiyans coughed and covered their mouth’s as the smoke filled the room.Vegeta (being closer to the ground) was the first to sink to his knees affected by the poison.

 

“Vegeta!” Goku shouted and then coughed.

 

“Keep your mouth covered you fool!” Vegeta chastised coughing harder. “Kakarot…he’s getting away… You have to…stop…him…”

 

“Get up Vegeta! We’ll stop him together!” Goku dealt a devastating blow to the metal wall but all it did was make a dent. “KAMEHAME-HAAA!!!!” a bigger dent.

 

“You have to get out Kakarot…” Vegeta said weakly “Kill him.”

 

“I can’t.” Goku said slumping over in exhaustion as the poison weakened his body.

 

“If you wont do it for me at least do it for Bulma…and…Trunks…” Vegeta pleaded with his last bit of consciousness. He collapsed to the ground with a thud.

 

“Vegeta!” Goku yelled again. He fell to his knees, the poison taking its toll. “If I cant go forwards… then I’ll go backwards!!!” Goku shouted turning and blasting his ki at the door they had entered through. The door gave way into the hall. Goku picked up Vegeta and dashed for the exit. They fell into the hall breathing in the un-poisoned air deeply. Vegeta coughed regaining consciousness and drew in a large breath.

 

“I can’t stop him because YOU have to do it Vegeta…you promised Bulma you would.” Goku winced, his body still weak. “Go on Vegeta, go get him.”

 

“Aren’t you coming?” Vegeta asked holding his throat as the clean air cleared it of acid.

“I think I used up every thing I had staying conscious in that gas chamber. I still can’t feel my arms and legs… It sapped me of all my energy…”

 

“Catch up when you can Kakarot.” Vegeta said taking off down the hallway towards the hole they had come in through.

 

“I’ll be right behind you!” Goku called weakly as Vegeta disappeared around the corner.


	6. Chapter 6

Vegeta flew out of the underground base like a rocket hovering in mid air. He closed his eyes and sensed all the surrounding energy. Gokus wavering power level, and…. “THERE!” he shouted turning to his right. The man he had seen on the screen was streaming towards west city in a hovercraft at top speed. Any one with an untrained eye wouldn’t have been able to see him in the distance.

 

Vegeta took off with a boom flying at top speed towards the craft. He closed in on it quickly, going super saiyan in order to close the gap sooner. The vehicle was right at the edge of West city when Vegetas ki blasted a hole in it. The man was tossed from the car landing with a bounce. Vegeta landed heavily near the wreckage of the hovercraft. The burning vehicle giving him a fiery silhouette as he stood with his arms crossed glaring at his prey.

 

“You harmed my family.” He said in a low, deep voice. “My wife and my child.”

 

The man scrambled backwards unable to speak. He clutched his gun desperately aiming it at Vegeta who appeared to be the devil himself coming to collect his soul.

 

“y-y-y-your hair!” the man finally stammered. “Y-y-y-y-you just flew!”

 

Vegeta took a step closer and the man shot. Vegeta caught the bullet.

 

“You shot my wife.” He said taking the bullet in the fold of his index finger. “The one person in the entire world who has ever understood me, cared for me. You nearly took her.” He flicked the bullet at him with his thumb.

 

The man cried out as it struck his shoulder in the same place Bulma had been hit.

 

“You poisoned my son.” Vegeta continued his slow walk “My only child, the embodiment of my pride. You nearly took him.” He grabbed the man by the throat choking him. He lifted him off the ground watching him struggle for air against Vegetas iron grasp.

 

“That is like stealing from me.” He said “Do you know what I do to people who steal from me?”

 

“Please…don’t…” The man mouthed.

Vegeta laughed and looked into the man’s eyes. “You are a fool. I have killed better men than you for lesser offences. This is justice.”There was a deadening crack as the mans neck was broken by the strength of Vegetas fingertips. Vegeta loosened his grip allowing the corpse to fall to the ground.

 

“Vegeta…” Goku said flying up behind him. “Its over. Lets go back to Bulma…”

 

“I’d rather fly.” Vegeta said still staring maliciously at the man’s body. “I don’t like traveling using your blasted teleportation.”

 

“Shouldn’t we clean this up?” Goku asked referring to the body and the flaming car wreck.

 

“No.” Vegeta said looking towards the city“leave it. People need to know what happens when they mess with my family.”

 

“Oh…ok…” said Goku reluctantly.

 

Vegeta took off with a boom flying high in the clouds over west city, the yellow dome of capsule corp beckoning him back to his family.


	7. Chapter 7

Vegeta touched down in the yard of capsule corp and was immediately greeted by Trunks Running out with Goten, both smiling. Buu, Krillen and Yamcha all standing near the entrance behind them.

 

“Dad! Dad!” Trunks shouted almost tearfully. “Did you get them?!”

 

“Yes son.” He said with a smirk folding his arms.

 

Trunks leapt through the air and caught his dad around the neck swinging around onto his back.

 

“I knew you would.” He said quietly, hugging his father.

 

“You did it Oji-san!” Goten said happily. “Those creeps should have known better than to mess with Trunks and Oba-san!”

 

“Where is your mother Trunks?” Vegeta asked quietly nodding at Krillen, Yamcha and Buu who all gave him the thumbs up.

 

“Shes up stairs” Trunks said letting go of his fathers shoulders “I woke up not long after you left. My stomach still hurts but I’m feeling a lot better. Mom is still in pain…”

 

“Stay down here.” Vegeta instructed him walking into the house. He nearly ran into 18 on his way up the stairs.

 

“Oh, Vegeta, you’re back.” She said in her cold icy manner. “Goku just appeared, said I should come downstairs and get you.”

 

Vegeta nodded a thank you at her and walked up the stairs to Bulma’s room where Goku sat on the edge of her bed.

 

“Feel better now?” Goku asked her.

 

“Yes! Oh my goodness!” Bulma said “how does Korin grow these things? I want some for our garden!”

 

“You’ll still have a scar since your wound has had time to heal, but you wont have any more pain at least.”

 

“Thank you Son-kun” Bulma said hugging him.

 

Vegeta stood in the doorway and cleared his throat.

 

“Oh, Vegeta! I was just giving Bulma a sensu bean!” said Goku nervously.

 

“Vegeta!” Bulma shouted jumping up and throwing her arms around him locking him in a deep kiss to his great surprise.

 

“Goku told me every thing.” She said “what a good family man you are.” She hugged him while he blushed and said nothing. Goku smiled fondly at them.

 

“Hey! Guys!” called Kurilins voice from the bottom of the stairs. “You gotta come see this!”

 

The three of them walked downstairs to see every one in front of the tv watching a report on the gruesome murder of most of the green ops terrorist group.

 

“The only survivor has been seriously injured beyond repair saying that the two men who broke into their headquarters and took down their entire operation had superhuman abilities the likes of which he compared to the hero saiyaman and the world champion Mr. Satan’s many great accomplishments. Whoever these men were, I think this reporter speaks for us all in saying we can now sleep soundly knowing that this kind of injustice does not go unpunished. Mrs. Breifs is still scheduled to appear at a press conference tomorrow to discuss the future of capsule corporation as well as the frightening attack on her life. We at penguin news wish her a speedy recovery.” 

 

Bulma stood in the yard staring up at the sky as the sun set in the distance. Kurilin and 18 had just flown home, Buu had taken off not long after them and Yamcha and Pu’ar were asleep on the couch with Trunks.

 

Goku and Goten were sitting on Kin’toun waving good bye.

 

“Soon you’re going to be too big to ride on that cloud with your dad Goten!” Bulma shouted up at them.

 

“Can I come visit Trunks tomorrow?” Goten called back.

 

“Only after you finish you’re homework!” She smiled

 

“Awwww Oba-san!”

 

“Lets go Goten, your mom will be wanting to see us and I don’t want to make her mad again.” Goku laughed.

 

The cloud sped into the sunset leaving a wispy golden trail behind it. Bulma smiled as her oldest friend faded into a speck in the distance.

 

“Are you feeling alright?” Vegeta asked walking up behind her and kissing her neck.

 

“Yea.” She smiled feeling comforted as he wrapped his arms around her. “You were waiting until they left to do that weren’t you?” She teased.

 

“It is none of their business what we do when they aren’t around.” He said angrily.

 

“I know I know, Mr. Stoic-prince.” She turned around and kissed him. “That doctor was pretty scared of you y’know. What did you say to him?”

 

“Nothing…I may have threatened to feed him his own entrails…”

 

“Psh! Well if he cant take _that_ then he’ll never make it as a doctor!”

 

“I may have been a super saiyan when I said it…” He said

 

“Oh…well…I think I’d crap my pants too if I was staring down the barrel of an angry super saiyan…” she said and then laughed. “Despite being afraid he seemed to have a pretty good grasp on you. He said you were a good father. You’ll be an even better father in the future too.” She smiled.

 

“What do you mean?” Vegeta asked suspiciously.

 

“Apparently I’m pregnant.”

 

Vegeta just blinked at her unsure of how to react.

 

“That’s good news Vegeta! Don’t look so shocked!” She giggled and kissed his cheek. “You weren’t ready for Trunks but this time we’re married. This is what happens when you’re married.”

 

They turned to walk back into the house.

 

“I-I don’t really know what to do though…” He said a little embarrassed.

 

“I don’t either! You were a complete asshole last time I was pregnant! I don’t know how to deal with an expecting father!” She said amused.

 

“Bulma…” He said exasperatedly.

 

“Oh I was just kidding! But seriously you were. This time around you’re my bitch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a second installment of this story. But if I feel like this one was bad I feel like that one was worse. If you're interested in reading more let me know. I'll probably post it for shits or something.


End file.
